


Happy Birthday, Keith

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, at least a little, lgbt writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith doesn't expect anything when he comes home from work on his birthday, but Lance has a surprise for him.





	Happy Birthday, Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a week in advance lmao some birthday smut for our birthday boy Keith

Keith didn’t expect much from his birthday. It was a Monday, so it wasn’t like there was much opportunity for a party. He had to be at work, as did his friends, and he had to do the same the day after. He would spend the time at home with his boyfriend, and that’s what mattered to him the most, really.

Time at the office was as tedious as ever. But it brought in money to pay the bills and live comfortably, so Keith couldn’t complain too much. His company wasn’t really one to celebrate birthdays of co-workers, but that was okay. Keith could live without the attention, and he didn’t need extra cake. Having some of his seniors give him well-wishes was nice, though, he admitted to himself.

Finally, he was able to go home. He was tired and annoyed, as was usual after a day at work. He was ready to just relax on the couch cuddling with Lance and their cats, maybe have a beer and dinner. Then again, he also didn’t know if Lance had planned something for him. With how secretive he had acted in the morning, Keith wouldn’t put it past him if he had a surprise. He just hoped that it would be something good, something that wouldn’t need more energy than he currently had. Then again, they had talked about how Keith wanted to spend the night just with Lance alone.

When he finally arrived at his apartment, he took note of how the door wasn’t fully locked. Of course, that was because Lance worked from home most of the time and thus, was home long before Keith was done at the office. He smiled as he locked the door behind himself, now that they were both at home. He was looking forward to the usual ‘welcome home’-kiss.

He took off his shoes and jacket and called out: “I’m home!”

There was no response, except for Blue coming to greet him, like she usually did when either of them came home. In fact, the apartment seemed utterly silent, with no lights on. Keith raised an eyebrow as he bent down to scratch Blue behind the ears before walking into the kitchen. That was strange.

He turned on the lights and got a glass of water. Out of habit, he checked if the cats had enough to eat and drink in their mealtime corner. Then, he walked to the living room. The only thing that greeted him when he turned on the lights was Red, looking down at him from the cat tower. Keith reached up to greet him, and Red touched Keith’s hand briefly with his paw. Keith watched as Blue climbed up to join him. Keith sighed. He wondered where Lance was but thought maybe he was just in the bathroom.

Finally, Keith walked to the bedroom to change out of his office attire, already loosening the tie on his way. The sight he found when he flipped the light switch made him stop in his tracks.

There, on the bed, was Lance—wearing nothing but a cherry red, sheer babydoll that did nothing to hide his already half-hard dick, with matching silk ribbons in his hair, on the chest area of the babydoll, and around his wrists. One of his hands was lazily stroking his own cock underneath the sheer fabric, the other was resting on the sheets. There was a smile on his face as he looked at Keith, and a seductive glimmer in his eyes that made Keith shiver.

“Welcome home, darling.” Lance’s voice was sultry, containing a hint of a moan from where he touched himself.

“What—what are you doing?” Keith asked, tone hoarse. He admitted that this —not un-appreciated—surprise affected him greatly.

“Aw, come on, Keith. Is that a way to treat your birthday present?” Lance stopped stroking himself, looking up at Keith with a hint of a pout.

“Birthday present?” Keith asked dumbly. Of course, he knew it was his birthday, but right now, his brain did not seem to compute.

“Yes. Me. I am the birthday present. I am yours to take and do whatever you want.” He sighed softly. “I’ve been waiting for you to come home, all ready, so you can just take me right here and now. I’ve been wearing a buttplug for _hours_ , you know, just dying to be filled by _you_.”

Remember when Keith thought he was too tired for things that required energy? Well, right now, with this sight and this new information, suddenly, he had all the energy in the world. His dick was ready, and just waiting for him to start. And, oh, there were many things he could think of that he wanted to do with Lance.

Keith walked over to the bed and bent down to capture Lance’s lips in a kiss, cupping his face with one hand, the other slowly wandering down Lance’s body, until his hand slipped under the sheer fabric to touch Lance’s dick, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Lance moaned into the kiss, hands reaching up to grab at Keith’s tie and dig into his hair, pulling him closer.

Instead, Keith pulled away. “Aren’t you a good boy,” he murmured into Lance’s ear. “Looking all pretty, just for me. So eager for me. What should I do with you first?”

“How about—how about you take off your suit and sit down so I can blow you?” Lance suggested in a breathy, eager voice. “And then, I could ride you.”

Keith grunted in approval. “It should be me blowing _you_ , but if you insist on treating me…” He stepped away so he could take off his clothes. He knew that Lance seemed to _really_ be into the sight of him in a suit on a daily basis, but Keith had never been more impatient with all the buttons he had to undo on his dress-shirt.

Finally, all parts of the suit were discarded on the floor, and he pulled off his boxers as well, tossing them aside. He walked over to stand in front of Lance again, reaching out to tilt his chin up. “How about you blow me right now, while you sit pretty on the sheets and I stand in front of you?”

“Anything you want,” Lance breathed. “It’s your birthday. You get to decide.”

“Well, then, what are you waiting for, babe?”

Keith looked down, watching as Lance lowered himself to be level with Keith’s dick. The moment Lance’s lips touched the tip, Keith grabbed Lance’s shoulders for support. Lance took him all the way in, then bopping up and down, licking the underside with his tongue. It didn’t take long for Keith to be fully hard. The soft noises Lance made around his dick did not help matters.

It took Keith a lot not to buck forward and fuck hard into Lance’s mouth. He grunted and groaned. “Yes, babe. You’re so good,” he praised.

Lance moaned at the praise, picking up the pace. Keith knew that he wouldn’t be able to last if Lance kept sucking him off, but he wasn’t done having his fun with Lance yet. He couldn’t come yet, not before he fucked Lance into the mattress.

“Lance,” he said with a groan. “Lance, that’s enough.”

Lance pulled away, releasing Keith’s dick with a trail of saliva leaving behind. He gazed up at Keith, waiting to hear what’s next.

Keith instructed: “Sit back and spread your legs.”

Lance nodded and did as he was told. Keith went down on his knees, spreading Lance’s cheeks apart with one hand. With the other, he pulled out the buttplug. He could hear Lance hiss a breath at the loss. Keith put the plug away, then tested Lance’s hole with his fingers. He really had prepared himself well.

Keith raised himself, then leaned down to kiss Lance, open-mouthed. When he pulled away, he said: “So … what was that about riding me?”

Lance nodded eagerly. He sat up and made room for Keith. As he waited for Keith to position himself, he asked: “Aren’t you going to unwrap me?”

“No,” Keith replied, propping the pillow up and leaning back against the headrest. “I want you to look all pretty like this when you sit on my dick.”

“O-okay.”

Lance looked flushed as he positioned his ass over Keith’s cock. Keith watched the way his eyes fluttered shut as he slowly lowered himself down. He reached out to grab hold of Lance’s hips, to help steady him. Once Lance took in all of Keith’s dick, he moved upwards, only to fall back down. Soon, he found a rhythm, bouncing up and down on Keith, moaning with each time Keith speared into him.

Keith always loved when Lance rode him, but seeing the red lingerie on him made everything even better.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith groaned. “You’re so good. So pretty, sitting on my dick like that, wearing _my_ color. It’s like you’re made for it, for my dick and for the red.”

Lance ground down harshly at the praise and downright screamed as Keith’s cock hit his prostate.

“Yes, that’s it, let me hear you,” Keith encouraged him. He removed one hand from Lance’s hips to touch his dick instead. The tip was starting to leak as he rubbed the slit.

“Keith!” Lance moaned. “Keith!”

As much as Keith loved watching Lance ride him, Keith still wanted to do more. The moment Lance was lifting up again, Keith gripped Lance’s hips, keeping him up and rolling them both over. Then, he took hold of Lance’s legs, bending them and pushing Lance into the pillow as his cock entered Lance’s hole. Keith really thanked both his own strength and Lance’s flexibility for making this move possible.

Keith didn’t lose much time building a rhythm of fast-paced thrusts. Lance screamed every time Keith hit his prostate, arms coming up to wrap around Keith’s shoulder blades, nails scratching over the skin. Keith groaned Lance’s name, bending Lance even more to push hard at a deeper angle, nailing his prostate with each thrust.

He could feel that he was coming to a close. He hit Lance’s prostate with another well-aimed push as he came with a long groan, shooting his load deep inside Lance. Lance came at the same time, spilling in between their bodies and onto the lingerie. Keith leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, muffling his cry of Keith’s name.

When he was spent, Keith pulled out, a trail of cum following his dick. He let go of Lance’s legs and watched as he lay there, flushed and blissed out beneath him, eyes half-lidded.

Lance was regaining his breath, but he smiled. “Happy birthday, Keith,” he said, voice soft and a little raw now post-orgasm.

Keith smiled and gently pushed back Lance’s bangs, then leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Thank you, babe. That was the best present ever.”

Lance laughed, a proud grin forming on his lips. “I knew you’d like it.”

Keith’s smile held all the affection he held for his boyfriend. He stood and lifted Lance up, bridal style. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Shower together?” Lance asked, lifting an eyebrow and grinning.

“Yup.”

“Awesome.”

And if they made out some more while at it, who could blame them? It was Keith’s birthday, after all, and he had to make use of the gift that was his beautiful boyfriend.

After their shower, they got dressed in comfortable clothes, ordered some food and later had the cuddle session with their cats that Keith had envisioned at work. After dinner, Lance was sitting between Keith’s legs, and one cat was rolled up on each of his sides. Keith couldn’t quite decide if his hands wanted to scratch the cats’ ears or keep a hold on Lance, rubbing gentle circles into the soft skin of his stomach. Both seemed like such good options that in the end, his hands took turns alternating between Lance and Red and Blue.

When he fell asleep that night, Keith thanked all the stars in the universe for blessing him with Lance and making his birthday so fantastic, even after an annoying day at work. He couldn’t be any happier, with Lance in his arms and their cats curled up by their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)


End file.
